The Ouran High School Hostess Club!
by Noruka
Summary: A genderbend of OHSHC. xD


I haven't written a fan fiction in ages. AHAHAHA. That was a lie. I haven't posted a fan fiction in ages. Where's the line break...?

* * *

"S-so, Ha-Ha-ruhi…. Y-You're a guy?" Tamaki-senpai stammered, her voice shaking. I'm guessing she was pretty shocked to realize that I wasn't actually a girl, which she had previously thought. I'm not surprised either (since I was wearing some of my mom's old hand-me-downs before she became trans). Then again, I don't get why it matters so much because I'm actually a guy. Wait, scratch that. I forgot I was forced to join a high school hostess club. I mean sure, if I were a girl joining a host club it would probably be fine. Girls can wear pants, but guys in dresses? That's got to be kind of awkward, but I'm cool with it. Although, Tamaki-senpai seems to think otherwise.

"Did you really figure that out just now, Tamaki?" Kyoya-senpai said. She pushed up her glasses with two fingers, making them reflect a flash of light. No offense, but she's really scary –not like those twins, but seriously scary. It's like Kyoya can destroy my whole life with a push of a button. I'd die with a huge debt and that's what scares me the most.

For a little longer, Tamaki remained in shock. The entire room was quiet. There were no customers at the moment, since the hostess club was closed for the time being. All eyes were on the Queen until she suddenly looked up at me with fierce eyes.

"How dare you pretend to be an innocent maiden, Haruhi Fujioka!" Tamaki-senpai shouted. She stuck out an accusing pointer finger at me and put her other hand on her hip. "How dare you taint the innocence and grace with your manly stench!"

"What?" I asked, moving a step back. I'm not sure what she meant about impersonating a girl because I wasn't the one who was aiming for that impression nor was I the one who mistook me as a girl.

"But, Tama-chan, you're the one who forced Haru-chan to join in the first place," Honey-senpai said. She was riding on Mori's shoulders, which was kind of an awkward situation since Honey was wearing a dress. Mori-senpai was pretty tall and didn't seem to talk much, although I could tell she was paying close attention to the conversation.

"It was Kyoya's idea!" said Tamaki-senpai, but it was clear that Tamaki was behind this whole scheme of me becoming a hostess. However, me breaking that vase also played a huge part. And so did Kyoya's greediness or whatever intention she had at that time.

"If Haruhi's a guy, then he can't join the hostess club," Hikaru suddenly brought up. She tossed her red hair over her shoulder and continued leaning on her sister for support.

Kyoya's mouth twisted a bit and her eyebrows arched. It was kind of scary watching her think because after that, she looked up and smiled her swindler smile and began to talk. "Well, I guess Haruhi will have to find a different way to pay us back that one million yen," Kyoya-senpai said.

I stood there blinking, not knowing what to say. There was no way I could pay them back unless I continue working at the hostess club. I don't have a job at the moment and I'm pretty sure with all the expenses my mom and I have to pay at home, there's no way I could spare _a million yen_. There was no other choice. I don't want to leave my debts unpaid –especially not to someone like Kyoya-senpai. She would probably buy my apartment and kick us out before I could even make 300 yen.

"No. I'd like to stay. I need to pay you guys back," I said, not mentioning that it was the only choice I had. After a deep breath, I continued. "I'll do whatever it takes and whatever you guys need me to do in order to pay back the million yen. So please let me sta—"

Before I could even finish my sentence, Tamaki tackled me with a hug and started crying. Then Honey-senpai, Hikaru, and Kaoru joined in on the embrace, tousling my hair and pinching my cheeks. I had no idea what was going on.

"Haruhi~ We would love to have you stay! Not just because we want you to pay us back, but because you're probably going to be popular with guys since you're a guy!" Tamaki said, squeezing my torso. "What do you say, Kyoya?"

"Well, I do believe Haruhi has the potential to become a good hostess. Since we don't know much about the male world, Haruhi might be able to connect with them more which would bring in more customers," Kyoya said, calculating whether or not I would be successful in the world of hostesses. She gave Tamaki a thumbs up with her sweet, yet scary salesperson smile of approval.

I was relieved that they gave me the chance to stay here, but I'm pretty sure Kyoya-senpai was only agreeing because she was in it for the money. It made everything seem a little darker, but still I was showered by the light of hugs and squeals.

"Guys? So, do I have to be a girl now? Like pretend to be a girl here at school?" I asked. The thought had just found its way into my mind. It never really occurred to me that I have to spend my next 4 years of high school as a girl.

"Oh yeah. That's going to be a problem," Kaoru said, cupping her chin. She looked at Hikaru in thought.

"Mhm." Hikaru nodded in agreement.

Then they both wrapped their arms around each other's shoulders and said in unison, "Uh oh. We've got a problem!"

Like no duh. I was hoping they'd have a solution, but I suppose they're not the most intelligent people in the hostess club. As expected from first-years, I guess. Looking for someone who was a little smarter, I turned to Kyoya-senpai for answers.

"What is it, Haruhi?" Kyoya asked. The tone of her voice made me want to punch her, but I didn't. "It's not my problem. I don't care what you do. The only way I will care is if you do or do not pay back the money."

I turned around, my back facing Kyoya. It was more disappointing to hear her actually say that she was only in it for the money than thinking that she was. I sighed.

"Don't worry," Tamaki said over my shoulder. I shivered and leaned away from her. She was a bit too close for comfort. "Mommy will protect you!" Tamaki shouted as she wrapped her arms around me.

Well, there's nothing more to say about that. From here on out, I'm going to be a part time hostess at the Ouran High School Hostess Club!


End file.
